Got Your Back
by TheNameIsErronBlack
Summary: It's wintertime and Marinette is freezing, so Adrien lends her his sweatshirt.


The idea of walking to school with Adrien in wintertime seemed like a great idea in Marinette's head. There was something curious about the cool temperature, the snow, and being bundled up that she found enchanting, and being accompanied by Adrien only made it all the more sweeter. The only problem, however, was the blistering cold coupled with her apparent underestimation regarding her amount of clothing. The idea of having Adrien's arm around her neck seemed to have some sort of placebo-esque effect in reducing the torture, but only five minutes into their quest and her teeth were rattling up and down like a manufacturing conveyor belt.

"Marinette, are you okay?"

The concern in Adrien's voice was certainly a relief from the cold. Still, she felt no desire to place a burden on him. To that end, she wrapped her arms around her torso.

"Yep. I'm fine," Her explosive chattering and vice-like grip around her stomach betrayed her words. A moment later, Marinette, based on pure reflex, felt her stomach somersault. It took several more moments for her to realize exactly what sent her through the moon: Adrien was holding the outer portion of her hand with his own.

"You're freezing!" Though instinct told her that a verbal response was necessary, her brain circuitry had been utterly demolished by Adrien's minuscule act of kindness. Holding hands with him was one of her most frequent fantasies, and now it was happening. It felt truly glorious, and his hand was so, so very warm. She didn't care, or even recognize, that he pulled away a few seconds after his appraisal of the temperature of her skin. The remnant of his touch left her stunned.

"Let me give you my sweatshirt."

Her eyes widened in horror. "Uhhh, no, you don't have to do tha-" It was already too late, and one her deepest abiding fears was about to be realized. Perhaps it could be attributed to her perpetual awkwardness and encountering this problem on numerous occasions, but something told her that Adrien removing his sweatshirt would entail him partially lifting his shirt, which was exactly what was happening. She was cognizant of the fact that she had to look away to avoid Reality-shattering levels of embarrassment, but her eyes were utterly transfixed. Fantasizing about a shirtless Adrien was something she indulged in far more frequently than she would ever care to reveal, and even though it was only a partial view, his stomach had surpassed even her most ludicrous expectations. A cursory appraisal of his immediate physicality and profession made it obvious that he was in some shape, but her preferred colloquialism for him, hot stuff, utterly failed to encapsulate the majesty of the image before her. More than anything in the world, she just wanted to reach out and-

"Marinette?"

"Hmm?" The presence of sound waves caused her eyes to whip up from his stomach to his face. It was only a moment later that she recognized that he was handing her his hoodie. More pertinently, however, was the matter of her own hand: it was partially stuck-out on a direct path for Adrien's stomach.

" _Okay. Okay. This isn't terrible. You can salvage this."_

"Thank you." She robotically responded, methodically shifting the length of her arm to Adrien's concession of altruism. With due haste, she hurled it over the top of her head. Hopefully shuffling it over would provide sufficient time for her blush to dissipate.

"Better?"

A few seconds and shakes of the hem later, and Marinette was completely ensconced by Adrien's hoodie. Truly, it was as if Earth and Heaven had merged. It was cozy. And warm. And it smelled like Adrien, which, unsurprisingly, smelled delightful. Sure, it nearly swallowed the top half of her frame, but that was only the cherry on top. It was like he was giving her a big hug.

"Much better." She squeaked out, grateful that the hooded portion shielded her blush from Adrien.

Adrien, similarly, felt fantastic. Helping Marinette as Chat-Noir was one of his most beloved pastimes, but having her back as Adrien Agreste felt pretty spectacular in its own respect. Seeing her cheeks burn furiously after he _just so happened_ to show off part of his abs was nice, too. All that strenuous, superheroic activity had paid off handsomely. Mentally chuckling at his pun, he continued his walk with his friend and a newfound spring in his step.


End file.
